Anexo:3ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Francisco Reséndez |traductor = Francisco Rubiales |fecha_grabacion = |direccion_casting = |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1991-1992 |episodios = 24 |predecesor = Segunda temporada |sucesor = Cuarta temporada }} La tercera temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 19 de noviembre de 1991 y finalizó el 7 de mayo de 1992. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada en 1992. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 36: Papá está loco (Stark Raving Dad) Episodio 37: El Patriotismo de Lisa (Mr. Lisa goes to Washington) 'Curiosidades' *En las retransmisiones de FOX, quedan mudos los gritos y las voces adicionales, se desconoce si se trata de la versión en DVD. Episodio 38: El día que cayó Flanders (When Flanders Failed) Curiosidades * La canción a que hace referencia la película "¡Qué bello es vivir!" fue cantada en español al principio por la familia Flanders, pero al final se dejó la versión original en inglés. Episodio 39: El pequeño padrino (Bart the Murderer) Episodio 40: Homero en el diccionario (Homer Defined) Episodio 41: De tal padre, tal payaso (Like Father, Like Clown) 'Curiosidades' * Una escena de flashback es redoblada. * En dicha escena, el jefe Gorgory (quien aparece con pelo negro) es doblado por Octavio Rojas. Episodio 42: Especial de Día de brujas de Los Simpson II (Treehouse of Horror II) Episodio 43: El Pony de Lisa (Lisa's Pony) Episodio 44: Tardes de trueno (Saturdays of Thunder) Episodio 45: Llamarada Moe (Flaming Moe's) Episodio 46: Burns y los alemanes (Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk) Episodio 47: Me casé con Marge (I Married Marge) Episodio 48: La radio de Bart (Radio Bart) Episodio 49: Los pronósticos de Lisa (Lisa the Greek) Episodio 50: Homero se queda solo (Homer Alone) Episodio 51: Bart, el amante (Bart the Lover) Episodio 52: Homero al bate (Homer at the Bat) Episodio 53: Vocaciones distintas (Separate Vocations) Episodio 54: Nuestro mejor amigo (Dog of Death) Episodio 55: Homero, el campirano (Colonel Homer) Episodio 56: El viudo negro (Black Widower) Episodio 57: El rock de Otto (The Otto Show) 'Errores' * La sincronía de presentación de "Los Simpson" dichos por Humberto Vélez y el castigo en pizarra hacia Bart interpretada por Marina Huerta fueron introducidos con falta de sincronía y retrasada. ** El "D'oh!" y su grito pueden oírse cuando Homero está corriendo hacia la puerta. Y los otros gritos de Homero se pueden oir durante el chiste de sofá. ** El título del episodio fue dicho en voz baja a casi no entenderse nada pues tenía el instrumental opacandolo. ** Se desconoce si esto fue corregido en las actuales ediciones de DVD. ** Esto fue corregido en la versión remasterizada de 2014. *Por algún motivo las canciones son dejadas en instrumentales a pesar de que se nota que Otto que esta cantando, siendo este un error de doblaje obvio. **En la versión remasterizada esto se mantiene. Episodio 58: Milhouse se enamora (Bart's Friend Falls in Love) 'Curiosidades' * Al diálogo de una monja se le dejó en inglés. Episodio 59: Él es mi hermano (Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes?) Voces adicionales * Agustín Sauret * Alejandro Mayén * Anabel Méndez * Bardo Miranda * Carlos Petrel * César Izaguirre * Dulcina Carballo * Francisco Reséndez * Herman López * Irma Carmona * Jorge Ornelas * Laura Torres * Loretta Santini * Mario Sauret * Sergio Castillo * Tito Reséndiz * Víctor Delgado Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Klasky Csupo Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 13 Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6